Artificial, decorative trees, such as Christmas trees, generally require some assembly by a user. One common type of artificial tree includes a base and one to four tree sections that are joined together at the trunk. An end of the trunk portion of the first tree section is firstly inserted into the tree base. The user then inserts an end of the trunk portion of the second tree section into the other end of the trunk portion of the first tree section, and so on, until all tree sections are stacked atop one another and the tree is completely assembled.
When joining the ends of the trunk sections together, some tree designs require that the ends be fit together in a particular rotational orientation, while other designs do not. Requiring a particular rotational orientation or rotational alignment may result in the tree sections fitting together in only one orientation, thereby often increasing the difficulty of assembly for the user.
Other designs may feature tree sections for universal insertion into other receiving trunk sections without particular orientation requirements. Such trees can be easier to assemble, but the tree sections may easily be rotated relative to one another after assembly.
Avoiding rotation or twisting of the tree sections can be desirable from an aesthetic standpoint. For example, after a tree is decorated with ornaments and light strings, and perhaps with one side facing a wall, a user would prefer that the tree sections not be rotated about one another so as to preserve the appearance of the decorated, perhaps lit, tree.
In addition to maintaining aesthetic appearances, for pre-lit artificial trees having light strings already attached to the tree sections, and especially for those having wiring extending between trunk sections, it can be particularly useful to avoid rotation of the tree sections about one another. For some designs, if a tree section rotates or twists relative to another, internal wiring can be damaged. It is likewise desirable for non-pre-lit tree designs, once decorated with light strings, to avoid rotation of the tree sections about one another for similar reasons.